thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 30 - Woe Betide
pening Text "Yes the rumors are true. Tonight this show reaches a milestone. Total Party Kill. Jim Jam told me. You can trust me. Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. I guess it's also been 30 episodes...So, that's neat too I guess. Whatever. 30...Too many...Skin and bones. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "''When last we met the Krag Krew took a few days in Anderley to plan their next move against the growing forces of Woe. As the church of Arrander studied the orb recovered from the Darklands, the heroes decided it was time to get Markus his soul back and deal with the hags plaguing Alex’s past once and for all. Markus took to the archives, and discovered that an old friend had suffered a terrible fate. Swain the archivist who originally helped Markus hide from the Night Hag’s influence had been driven mad by some unknown force, and had died from some wasting affliction none could cure. Markus discovered a secret message hidden by magical means, perhaps the key to defending himself and his friends against nocturnal intrusions by the forces of darkness. Alex held a meeting with Nick Farroway to replace her famous “blacksmith’s tools” and learned that while she was away, someone had been asking about her. An older man with a foreign accent. Alex asked Farroway to set up a meeting, curious about who might be looking for her. Leera took an opportunity to share her feelings with Krag, a moment that left them both stunned and unsure how to react. Krag held a meeting with the party, setting a new course for the crew as they move against their many enemies. Quigley spent his time with the church, and learned that his oath to Arrander comes with duties that may one day split his loyalties. Quigley: He said duties. Jim: THAT is the take away. After they gathered their strength, it was time to make a move. Following Markus’s well-reasoned and carefully considered advice, they made their way Eastward towards the dead city of Trapsborough. In their first night, unbeknownst to them, they were spotted by a spy of the shadows, and within hours, their enemy was upon them. That is where we join you now. Gathered together in complete darkness, the sounds of rustling chains all around you, bringing visions of the chained devil that attacked the Swift Winds Caravan on its way to Anderley just weeks ago. You remember your last encounter with the shadow realm, how hopelessly overwhelmed your camp became, and here you are, caught off guard once again. What do you do?" '' Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * There were 42 eligible shares on Twitter. * Tabletop Loot – Cloud Nebula Dice Set * Haunted Mountain Table Top - Custom Dice Tray * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1